The invention relates to a fastening device for a child""s seat on a vehicle seat, having the features of the precharacterizing clause of claim 1, and a vehicle seat having the features of the precharacterizing clause of claim 12.
DE 197 38802 C1 discloses a fastening device of this type in which the fastening element is held in its operational position by the force of a spring. The invention is based on the object of improving a fastening device of the type mentioned at the beginning. According to the invention, this object is achieved by a fastening device having the features of claim 1 and by a vehicle seat having the features of claim 12. Advantageous refinements are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
The provision of an interlocking element which is formed separately and which locks the fastening element in the operational position means that the operational position can be stressed by higher forces than in the case of the known fastening device. This is advantageous particularly when installing the child""s seat if only one hand is available or if the child""s seat is placed in a somewhat sloping position for installation. The fastening element, two parts of which are generally provided for each child""s seat which is to be fastened, is preferably mounted pivotably on a crosspiece fixed to the seat structure or vehicle structure. The interlocking element is preferably of movable design, for example is pivotable, and then locks the fastening element relative to the crosspiece. The direction of action of the interlocking element may lie in the pivoting plane of the fastening element or perpendicularly thereto.
In a preferred fastening device the interlocking element locks with a form fit in order to be able to absorb relatively high forces. To assist the transfer into the locked position and as a means of ensuring that it remains in this position, the interlocking element may be spring-loaded towards this position. For unlocking of the interlocking element a release lever or an actuating handle is preferably provided.
In a preferred embodiment, the interlocking element can be displaced relative to the crosspiece and to the fastening element and locks these parts to each other. In a further preferred embodiment, the interlocking element is arranged on the fastening element, i.e. is attached in a suitable manner, for example is arranged co-rotationally, as a joint bearing or is connected in some other way, the interlocking element then likewise interacting with the crosspiece for locking purposes. The interlocking element may be arranged, for example, on a latching spring or a leaf spring. In the preferred embodiments which are mentioned, the fastening element carries along the interlocking element as it pivots into the parking position (and back). The interlocking element according to the invention may form a prefabricated subassembly together with the fastening element, which simplifies the production and makes it less expensive as a result. However, the interlocking element may also be attached, for example coupled, to the crosspiece.
For secure locking it is advantageous if the interlocking element has a projection which interacts with a socket in the fastening element or in the crosspiece and grips into the said socket during locking. The projection and the socket may also be formed on the other component in each case.
In the case of the interlocking element arranged on the fastening element, possibly subsequently desirable fitting or removal of the fastening element is simplified. The crosspiece, which then, for example, has the socket, which can be produced in a simple manner, for the interlocking element, may also be fitted initially without fastening elements, but at the same time may be prepared for optional attachment of the fastening elements if required. The invention can be supplemented to the effect that one and the same interlocking element can be effective both in the operational position and in the parking position.
A vehicle seat according to the invention, in particular a motor-vehicle seat, for example a rear-seat bench, has a fastening device according to the invention between the backrest and the seat cushion, which fastening device can be attached fixedly to the seat structure or the vehicle structure. The invention may also be used in seats for airline passengers.